


Red's Epilogues

by RedJinx



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJinx/pseuds/RedJinx
Summary: We, Lizzingtonshippers have all seen The Blacklist episodes, at least once but often multiple times. There have been episodes that left a funny taste in our mouths. If we would have written them, the outcome would have been much different. In the past, I did this for Grey's Anatomy and now I've picked up my pen to write epilogues for the Blacklist because, be honest people...we all love The Blacklist but there's just not enough Red and Liz. These epilogues are a special gift (Secret Santa) for Virginia Chatterly Higgins. Merry X-mas girl!





	1. The Kenyon Family

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Jon Bokenkamp & NBC; all rights reserved . This fanfic is a work of fiction. It details my own imagination. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, events, or locations is entirely coincidental.

Epilogue on 'The Kenyon Family'

When Lizzie approached The Post Office, her steps lagged unconsciously; would Reddington be waiting for her? Guiltily, she stalled some more, but deep down inside she already knew the answer to her question. After today’s rather gruesome events, he would certainly show up to make sure she was OK. Somehow, today’s Blacklister had miraculously taken her mind off her own pressing problems concerning the DC harbormaster but to say she was ready to meet Reddington’s scrutinizing gaze? Lizzie casually shrugged her shoulders and dismissed the thought; she hadn’t stopped by the Post Office to see if ‘The concierge of Crime’ was waiting for her. She had meant to go home but since she was suddenly very hungry, she had stopped by the Office to see if someone; Aram or Samar wanted to accompany her for dinner. A tiny, reckless voice inside Lizzie though whispered: _You hope he’s waiting for you_! Arriving at her cubicle, she had reached her moment of truth! She slowly pushed down the door handle and stepped inside, her gaze immediately locking with Reddington’s. Across the distance that separated them, she saw his lips curl up in a small smile and despite her mixed feelings for him, it warmed her from the inside out. Once the initial awkwardness had passed, she breathed in, ‘ATF’s been over the grounds. They have searched the buried containers. If you’re wondering about what you stored there, it’s long gone.’

Liz sounded as though she was trying to make casual conversation but her stomach was distracting nervously. She opened a drawer to store her things when her eyes fell on a yellowish envelop, ‘What’s this?’

‘A key!’ Red replied calmly, ‘I have bought you an apartment at the Audrey, top floor…splendid view of the Potomac.’

Lizzie picked up the envelop and visibly sighed. ‘Why?’

‘It’s time to leave the motel behind.’ Red said slowly but determinedly. Lizzie’s head started spinning. This was crazy and Red’s calm voice even made things worse. She wanted to yell at him to mind his own business but instead, she swallowed her anger and forced herself to reply in a friendly manner: ‘I’m happy where I am. Thank you.’

‘You’ve been many things lately, Lizzie, but happy isn’t one of them. That motor lodge you call home, crushes the spirit, smothers the soul…’ Red began.

‘And you think a view is gonna change that?’ Lizzie snapped at him.

Red ignored her comment and continued, ‘I once stayed at a villa in Bali with a view of the Indian ocean. Every morning, all I saw before me was…possibility!’ He paused, ‘…That and a gorgeous housekeeper named Putu, who was…’ Lizzie felt a small sting of jealousy so she interrupted Red while anger flashed in her eyes, ‘Thanks, but no thanks!’

She swallowed hard, the nerve of Red was sometimes too much for her psyche to bear. She knew what he was offering was not just a simple gesture. There had been a ripple of affection beneath each word he’d uttered. But she wasn’t ready to forgive him. Not yet. She was still battling with her feelings concerning the Fulcrum. Right now, she could really use some distance between them, so she turned to him, ‘I wish you’d stop.’

‘Stop what?’ Red asked innocently.

‘Trying…,’ she said. ‘Hoping things are gonna get better between us. You and me, it’s just business. That’s all it’s ever gonna be.’

Before Red had a chance to reply, Lizzie turned on her heels and left him alone in her office. Red sighed, his heart suddenly feeling very heavy. Somehow he had to earn her forgiveness again. God knew he could not walk away from her… _not ever_. He hadn’t known much real happiness in his life, but what he had known recently had been with Lizzie, and now he prayed he hadn’t destroyed it forever. Red felt a swift stab of unbearable sadness in his heart. Lizzie was strong but also hurt. He wished he could comfort her but he couldn’t think of a gesture she would ever accept from him. He slowly rose from his chair and grabbed the envelop, leaving Lizzie’s cubicle. When he heard a voice call out his name, he looked up who it was. To his surprise, it was Donald Ressler.

‘Agent Ressler,’ Red smiled, as he walked over to the cubicle where Ressler was sitting, ‘…what can I do you for?’

‘Do you know a man by the name of Ames?’ Ressler asked, a serious expression on his face. Red slowly repeated the name and then shook his head, ‘No…I can’t say I do. I would ask what he did to you or your family but I’m afraid I have more pressing problems of my own.’ Red started walking away when he heard Ressler call out, ‘It’s Keen…she’s in trouble!” Red’s facial expression changed and he swiftly turned back, ‘What kind of trouble?’ Ressler hesitated for a moment but then he informed Reddington of the pending accusations against Lizzie concerning the death of the DC Harbormaster.

 ***

Once outside, the cool night air was wonderfully fresh after the stuffy air of the Office. Lizzie breathed in the cold crispy air and decided to take the Metro home. Walking along the green lawn which bordered the Post Office, she wandered into the more dense blackness beyond, right down to the Pentagon City Metro Station. Upon reaching the Station, Lizzie realized she was near the neighborhood where Red had said he had purchased her the apartment. She nervously bit her lower lip and decided to walk further along the riverbank. She slowed as she approached the front of the apartment building at the Audrey, curiosity growing inside her. She hesitated but halted in front of the large glass doors leading into the apartment building. Tentatively, she glanced back at the street, but then she stepped forward pushing open one of the large glass doors. A bored concierge looked up from his paper, a faint smile gracing his handsome features. ‘Good evening ma’am!’

Lizzie already regretted her momentary lapse of judgment but then the concierge came from behind his desk, studying her face more closely. Suddenly his mouth broke open in a wide smile, ‘Hey…you’re Miss Keen! Mr. Reddington told me you were coming. Welcome to the Audrey!’

Lizzie nervously cleared her throat, a little confused by his warm welcome. The concierge took hold of her elbow and guided her toward the elevator but Lizzie halted, ‘Er…Is Mr. Reddington here?’

‘No ma’am…but I can call him if you insist?’

Lizzie’s features visibly relaxed and she smiled sweetly at the concierge, ‘No…that won’t be necessary…thank you! I’ve forgotten my key though…?’ The concierge shook his head and Lizzie could swear, she heard him mumble, ‘ _Women_ ,’ but he turned around and grabbed a small key card from behind his desk, handing it to her. Lizzie suddenly felt a strong urge to go up. The elevator doors opened and she entered, pushing the button to the top floor. She could hear the mechanism of the elevator rumble and it slowly began moving up. Within seconds it had reached the top floor. Lizzie left the elevator, discovering there was only one entry on the top floor. That had to be _the_ apartment. She stood in front of the door and softly knocked, waited and knocked again. _No answer_. She used the key card and the door opened. Stepping inside she found herself in a spacious hallway which was lined with two doors on each side. The door to the living room stood open so she stepped inside. Feeling along the wall beside her, she finally found a light switch and flicked it on. Lizzie blinked in the sudden explosion of light but then gasped in amazement. The living room was beautifully decorated; a brick fireplace dominated the furthest wall and warm woolen carpets covered portions of the beautiful hardwood floor. The room was furnished with modern furniture and black and white canvas prints on the walls. It was cozy and warm. The rest of the large apartment was also perfect but when she entered the bedroom and flicked on the light, tears sprang to her eyes. She tried valiantly to blink them away but it was to no avail. She had used up most of her bravado confronting Reddington. The reason for her emotional state was a large framed canvas print that hung above the king-size bed. It portrayed Lizzie as a child, together with Sam. He was wearing his baseball cap round the wrong way and was holding a can of Budweiser to the camera while Lizzie sat on his knee, kissing his cheek. It had been one of her favorite pictures from her childhood. Lizzie sat down on the bed, gazing at the canvas print until the images blurred.

***

It was still dark when Lizzie awoke under a pile of soft, warm blankets. For long seconds, the dark sense of the room overpowered her but in the back of her mind, she registered something was off. And then it hit her; the orange glow of the neon sign outside the Motor lodge was missing and in an instant she realized, she was still at the apartment. But who had tucked her in? Lizzie gasped and shot up, finding Reddington sitting across the room, ‘Are you OK?’ He asked without moving. Lizzie lowered her lashes and stammered an apology. Red stood and walked across the room to sit beside her on the bed. He took her hand, wrapping it softly in his, stroking the palm with his thumb, ‘There’s no need to apologize!’

‘How did you know, I was here?’ Lizzie whispered.

‘The concierge...’

Lizzie closed her eyes for a moment as if she was in pain and Red was aware of her sense of unease. Pushing a wayward strand of hair from her forehead, he took in a deep breath. Glancing up at the ceiling, he wondered what the hell he was doing as he brought his lips close to her ear. He couldn’t seem to help himself. Lizzie needed comfort and he wanted to give it to her.

‘Don’t worry sweetheart, he whispered, ‘…this is where you’re meant to be!’ Hearing she was at the apartment had been a surprise and he completely understood why she felt ashamed…but there was no need to; Heck…he bought the damn thing for her. He just wanted to be her friend…to hold her when she felt at her lowest. Pushing the persistent strand of hair away from her forehead again, he took the chance to look at Lizzie. She snuggled closer to him, cocooning between his arm and chest. Red smiled…he would protect her, not because Sam had asked him to on his deathbed, but because as much as he hated to admit it, she needed his protection. Lizzie shifted against him, her shirt dipping at her neckline, displaying smooth, creamy skin. Her pulse jumped just below the surface of her throat. In the dim light, shadows danced across her face and the urge to kiss her, gripped Red. Something twisted in his gut, low and primal, bringing to mind he wanted to do a lot more than just kiss her but it was something he would never act on. Not now. Not in this situation. Not ever... Lizzie deserved better than him. Freeing himself from her embrace, Lizzie’s eyes blinked open, ‘What?’

‘It’s time to get some sleep!’ Lizzie nodded and Red started to pull away but suddenly, Lizzie’s arms skated around his neck and tugged him closer.

‘Lizzie…’ A warning crept into Red’s voice.

‘Thank you,’ she softly whispered.

‘Anytime,’ he murmured, surprised to realize how much she meant to him. It was different than wanting her physically. This urge to care for her, protect her, went deeper. Red leaned down to kiss Lizzie’s forehead, ‘I have to go now…I’ll leave the spare key card on the table.’

When Red finally pulled away, Lizzie’s arms released him of their own accord. She was already back to sleep. He watched her for a while, a satisfying smile on his face. She was finally where she belonged!

 

 


	2. T. Earl King VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Jon Bokenkamp & NBC; all rights reserved . This fanfic is a work of fiction. It details my own imagination. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, events, or locations is entirely coincidental.

****

Epilogue on T. Earl King VI

Lizzie hurried. With her heart in her throat, she frantically looked around the parking lot until flashing blue & red emergency lights illuminated Red’s silhouette in one of the FBI vehicles. She opened the car door and slid in beside him.

‘You can never do that again,’ Red immediately said, his voice somber and his eyes dark. He sounded so serious, for a moment, Lizzie was really taken aback. Trying to light his mood, she smiled a little, ‘You’re welcome!’

‘I’m serious. You can never do that again.’ Red slowly shook his head. ‘…Promise me.’

A little irritated by his demand, Lizzie huffed, ‘We took down dozens of wanted criminals, recovered millions of dollars in stolen property, and saved innocent lives!’

‘I’m not talking about that.’ Again, Red’s stomach cramped at the thought of what could have happened.

And then it dawned on Lizzie. ‘ _You_! You’re talking about _you,’_ she sighed. Wow…you are so damaged. You can’t accept help from anyone. Has anyone ever helped you? Is that why you are the way you are? Because you don’t feel deserving of it. Is that why you can’t be vulnerable for a second? I risked my life for you because I care about you,’ she paused, ‘...Deal with that!’

Red kept looking at her with wide staring eyes and the anguish she saw in them was heart-breaking. When he didn’t reply, she forced herself to speak again.

‘…And when someone does something nice, you’re supposed to say, _thank you_.’

Red was sitting bolt upright, staring at Lizzie, trying to deal with the confused emotions coursing through his entire body. Drawn towards the expression of compassion in her eyes, he finally managed to bring out,’ Thank you!’

She smiled and answered him. ‘You’re welcome.’

But then he added, ‘…but never do it again.’

Slowly shaking her head, Lizzie felt something shift inside her with an ache so overwhelming, it brought tears to her eyes. A single one slid down her cheek and when Red noticed, he felt his insides twist at the sight. He slowly raised his hand and brushed it with his thumb.

‘Why are you crying?’

Lizzie smiled sadly at him. ‘Because someone needs to cry for you, when you can’t…’. Another tear slid down her face, pooling at Red’s thumb.

‘Don’t cry,’ Red pleaded, scooting closer to her. She looked at him, swallowing hard against the oncoming flood of tears. With a ragged sigh Red gathered her close. It was an instinctive response to comfort her. He stroked her hair and soothed her until her body finally relaxed and her head rested against his shoulder. As her tears dampened his coat, he murmured an apology, his voice low and tender.

He hadn’t meant his embrace to become more than a gesture of compassion but too many years of loneliness had suddenly gripped him. He slowly leaned in and when Lizzie opened her red rimmed eyes and gazed up at Red, her breath froze in her throat. His hand slowly made its way to the base of her neck, where it gently held her in place. Lizzie swallowed hard when she realized Red was about to kiss her. This was in every way a bad idea but the logical part inside Lizzie was overruled by the part that wanted him to kiss her. Slowly, very slowly…so slowly she wasn’t even sure he moved at all, Red’s head descended. His eyes locked with hers as if he was seeking permission and then finally their lips touched. Soft at first but then Red pressed harder, his eyes drifting closed, a kiss so passionate, it stole Lizzie’s breath away. Her eyes fluttered closed and opening her mouth, she hungrily greeted his tongue with hers, allowing her to forget about everything. Passion ignited inside Lizzie and she wrapped her arms around Red’s neck, smelling his fresh cologne and the masculine soap that clung to his skin. When he pulled her even tighter to him, her only thought was to how good he felt. His strong chest. The warmth of his body against hers.

Their kiss lingered until Red blinked himself back to reality. Afraid to lose control, he broke away from the Lizzie. Flustered, she drew in a sharp breath, splaying her hand on his chest. A look passed across Red’s face and Lizzie tried her best to read it. Regrets? Disappointment?

‘Red?’ She whispered.

‘I apologize…,’ Red hurried to say.

Lizzie shrugged her shoulders, Why?’

‘For kissing you. I lost my head after everything that happened tonight!’

Lizzie opened her mouth to object when the front car door opened and Ressler and Samar got in, ‘OK people, everything’s been wrapped up…time to head home!’

The drive back to Washington DC took about an hour and while Ressler and Samar were wrapped up in a heated discussion about the King brothers, Lizzie kept staring out of the window, feeling confused and suddenly more alone than ever before. Once they reached the Post Office, Ressler stopped the car, got out and took a deep breath while the others did the same.

‘You OK Keen?’ Ressler suddenly asked. ‘Need a ride home?’ Lizzie looked up, fighting back tears, ‘Thanks Ressler…but…’.

‘I’ll take care of Agent Keen…thank you Agent Ressler!’ Red hurried to say while he waved at Dembé who was waiting in Red’s car in front of the Post Office. Ressler glared at Elizabeth but she nodded. After Ressler and Samar had left, Red and Lizzie got into the waiting car. For several moments, they sat in silence until Red finally spoke, ‘Do you want Dembé to give you a ride home?’

Lizzie shook her head, ‘No…I just want to sleep but…I don’t want to be alone.’

*  * *

About 3 a.m. in the morning, Lizzie was woken by muffled moans in the adjacent bedroom. Red was moaning and crying out, ‘Uhhhh…no…NO!’ The moaning grew more forceful and Lizzie slipped out of bed, sprinting to Red’s bedroom. She halted in front of the closed door and listened intently but all was quiet again. He’d probably fallen back asleep.

Thinking a glass of warm milk would help her go back to sleep, Lizzie headed for the kitchen. To her surprise Dembé was sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of hot milk before him. He appeared to be deep in thought, staring at the wall.

‘Morning Dembé,’ Lizzie whispered stepping into the kitchen, ‘I guess we had similar thoughts!’ Dembé looked up from his milk and a small smile graced his lips, ‘Did something wake you?’

‘Yes,’ Lizzie nodded. ‘Red was having a nightmare…does he have them often?’

‘Not, as much as he used to,’ Dembé told her. ‘He sleeps better since he came back to Washington. _You_ make it better.’ Dembé said, his voice low but firm.

‘I can see how much he means to you,’ Lizzie softly said, ‘…You’re very protective of him.’

‘Yes I am,’ Dembé said quietly. ‘Sometimes maybe too overprotective!’

‘That’s not a bad thing,’ Lizzie smiled, ‘Well…it was nice talking to you Dembé. I’m gonna try to get some sleep!’

Dembé smiled, ‘Yes, it _was_ nice talking to you agent Keen…sweet dreams!’

*  * *

When Lizzie walked down the hallway, she heard Red moan so she halted and softly knocked on his bedroom door, ‘Red? Red, are you okay?’

For a moment there was no answer then she heard him moan again, his voice raising to a shout, ‘Lizzie…NO!’

Lizzie opened the door and rushed inside. Red was sitting upright in bed, eyes wide and staring, his face pale in the darkness, ‘Don’t leave me,’ he cried.

Lizzie grabbed him by the shoulder and shook, ‘Red. Wake up! Wake up! It’s me, Lizzie!’ A shudder went through Red’s body and suddenly his eyes focused on her, ‘Lizzie…?’

‘You were having a nightmare,’ she said while she sat down on the bed. Red closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

‘What was it about,’ Lizzie softly asked.

Red’s eyes snapped open and he turned his face away from her, ‘It’s nothing…I’m sorry I disturbed you Lizzie,’ he said. ‘I’m alright now…go back to bed!’

Lizzie shook her head but raised her hand to gently turn Red’s face back to her, ‘Please don’t push me away.’

‘You can’t get involved with me. I’m no good for you Lizzie,’ Red told her, his voice hoarse.

‘It’s too late for that,’ Lizzie said stubbornly, meeting his eyes.

‘I’m sorry. I never meant for things to go this far between us. Besides, I’m too old for you,’ Red whispered, closing his eyes.

‘Don’t do this,’ she whispered. ‘You’re a good person…and I don’t care about age. I fell in love with a man of my own age and he nearly destroyed me…if it hadn’t been for you!’

Lizzie leaned forward and softly kissed Red’s cheek. He barely moved. She kissed him again and he moved ever so slightly until suddenly he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her warmly…deeply…passionately. Coming up for air, Red slightly pulled away and looked deeply into Lizzie’s eyes.

‘Can I ask you something,’ Lizzie asked hesitantly.

‘Mmmm?’

‘I wanna stay with you…watch over you while you sleep,’ Lizzie said softly. Red said nothing but lay down, lying his head in Lizzie’s lap and wrapping his arms around her waist. She smoothed her fingers through his short hair, revelling in the silky feel of it.

Lizzie didn’t know how long she had slept but when she woke up, faint light came in through the blinds. She looked down on Red and although the room was still dark, she could see his chest rising and falling easily. His breathing sounded even and deep and a smile tugged at Lizzie’s lips as she realized he was finally sleeping peacefully.

 

_Most of all…I want to sleep._

_I want to sleep, like I slept when I was a boy._

_Give me that…just one more time._

_Raymond Reddington_

 


	3. The Djin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Jon Bokenkamp & NBC; all rights reserved . This fanfic is a work of fiction. It details my own imagination. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, events, or locations is entirely coincidental.

Epilogue on ‘The Djinn’

 

Lizzie slowly got up, the sound the chair made as it scratched against the old wooden floor of the theatre, echoing in her ears but everything seemed fainter in contrast to the deafening pounding of her heart. She walked into the nearby space and closed the door quietly behind her. For several moments, she stood awkwardly in the part of the theatre that had been furnished as a bedroom. Red was lying on the old wooden bed, reading a book. Even though, she knew he’d read it a thousand times before, it had never stopped him from getting engrossed in it. Eventually, he peered over the top of his glasses, ‘Are you planning on standing there all night? You’d better get some sleep! Come…lie down next to me. There’s room enough for the both of us!’

Lizzie wrapped her arms around her middle and ignored Red’s remarks, getting straight to the point.

‘I have to tell you something!’

‘Mmm…what is it?’

‘I’ve called Tom!’

‘You did…what?’ Red placed the book open on his chest and took off his glasses to gaze at Lizzie.

‘I’m sorry Red…I’m really sorry!’ Lizzie took a few steps forward to get rid of her nervous energy but the untethered feelings in her limbs grew worse, so she sat down on the bed, only a few inches away from Red.

‘Lizzie…why? I specifically asked you not to call him!’

Liz let out a squeaky breath, shutting her eyes and shaking her head for a moment. She felt Red shift and when she opened her eyes, he sat next to her, his gaze betraying feelings of – _what she thought_ – was anger.

‘It’s alright.’ Red finally said to her surprise, ‘I know you still have feelings for him!’

‘Yes…no!’ Lizzie turned around and gazed up into Red’s eyes. He had been every bit as strong and supportive as always and she hated that she’d broken her promise to him.

‘You’re wrong! I’m not in love with Tom…not anymore!’

Red tore his eyes away from the painting in front of him to stare at Lizzie, ‘What are you saying?’

‘I don’t have feelings for Tom! When I heard his voice this morning, I finally realized…I’m over him. Actually…I’m in love with another man!’ Lizzie swallowed hard.

_Aram!_

Red looked like he might start banging his head against the bedpost any minute now but to his surprise Lizzie’s eyes widened and she burst out into laughter.

‘Aram? Whatever gave you that idea?’

‘I just thought…the way you hugged him this morning. Ah…I don’t know.’ Red replied dryly. Lizzie smiled. This was definitely a side of Raymond Reddington she’d never seen before. One who seemed unsure and needed someone to lean on.

‘No Red, it’s not Aram. It’s **_you_** …I’m in love with you!

Red stiffened, his body going stock-still, then he shook his head, pulling away from Lizzie, putting distance between them. Softly, as a warning, he told her, ‘You have no idea who I am.’

Lizzie shook her head, not allowing Red to retreat. She closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his waist, holding on tightly, ‘I know exactly who you are!’

‘Lizzie‒’

Red tried interrupting her again but Lizzie laid her head on his shoulder and then said softly, ‘You can have your secrets. I don’t care about them. You can tell them or you can keep them. But Red, I know who you are. I love you!’

Red’s gaze, which had been intent, finally lightened, and then she heard him softly say, ‘I’m in love with you too!’

Relief and joy swept over Lizzie as she listened to him.

‘This could be something really wonderful, you know that, right?’ Red whispered to her. Lizzie smiled and brushed Red’s cheek with her finger, overcome with tenderness. Red smiled back, and even that small motion, as his cheek curved into the smile under her hand, was enough to make her quiver deep inside. Suddenly Red took her hand. With a sudden movement, he turned it and, holding it to his lips, kissed the palm, right beside her burn scar.

Lizzie’s breath came faster.

‘Can I kiss you?’ Lips half parted, Lizzie turned her head to Red and nodded. She closed her eyes and waited for Red’s lips to meet hers. She felt his hand slide up the side of her face and then his lips landed on her mouth. He kissed her gently and Lizzie took a mental note of how soft his lips were. Red placed his tongue lightly on the front of her mouth and when Lizzie spread her lips, he slowly moved his tongue into her mouth. Red took a deep breath through his nose and let out a soft moan. He pulled her aside and rose off the bed just far enough to lie down on top of her.

He deepened the kiss as he leaned forward and fit his body into hers, wriggling to get closer, press deeper. Red felt his body harden with need; heating his blood to a fever he’d never felt for anyone else. A fever that was only for Lizzie.

Her hands slid down his shoulders and she began to unbutton his shirt. Red inhaled sharply as he watched her long, delicate fingers work the buttons out. Lizzie’s head was bent as she focused upon her task. Slipping the last button free she lifted her head to Red’s. Her eyes were dazed with passion and her gaze never left Red’s when she slid the shirt from his shoulders and down his arms. Her eyes were round as she noticed the burn scars on his back but she said nothing instead her fingers ran over his skin as she relished in the feel of his muscles.

‘Lizzie‒,’Red began but she shook her head, ‘Not now!’

Red nodded and slid his hands along Lizzie’s back. She couldn’t suppress the shiver that raced through her, heated her blood, and causing her whole body to melt. Red easily unclasped her bra and let it float to the wooden floor. His eyes darkened even more as he gazed upon her small but firm breasts. He caressed one gently and Lizzie’s mouth parted with faint inhalations as she arched against him. He ran his thumb teasingly along her nipple, watching as her passion rose. She was more desirable and responsive than any woman he’d ever known, and he had known many. None of them had responded to him with such open abandon. None of them had ever made him this hard and aching. Red bent his hand to take her nipple into his mouth and she grabbed him by the shoulder as he stroked her with his tongue.

‘Red!’ She gasped.

He pulled away from her, grabbing hold of her hips and getting rid of her jeans and panties. A cry of ecstasy escaped Lizzie as she settled against his erection. Red groaned as he lifted her up and slid her back down. Lizzie’s eyes slid closed as she arched her back, giving him easier access to her breasts. Laying her down, Red stepped away from the bed to admire her beautiful body as he hastily unbuttoned his pants, kicking them aside. Lizzie’s eyes were dazed with passion as her eyes settled on his boxers bulging with his erect manhood. She swallowed hard but when she met his eyes again, she opened her arms to receive him.

Red climbed onto the bed and wrapped Lizzie within his arms. He touched her everywhere, unable to stop his hands from roaming over her, from feeling every perfect curve. Her breasts pressed firmly against his chest as she arched eagerly against him. Moans escaped Lizzie as Red caressed every inch of her body while his mouth made love to hers. One hand caressed her breast while the other slid down to stroke her stomach, her hips. She arched beneath him as his hand slid through her curls. He unhurriedly slid lover, his hand cupping her mound. He was pleased to find her already wet as he slid his fingers into her warm body. Delight ripped through Lizzie as Red began to move in and out. Her hands dug into his back as she lifted her hips against him, matching the leisurely pace he set as he slid his fingers easily back and forth. Red watched her tenderly as moans erotically escaped Lizzie’s throat. His erection was aching but he was determined to give her as much pleasure as possible. He fondled the sensitive nub above her wet sheath and tremors rocked through her body.

‘Mmm…Red!’

The sound of his name on her lips nearly caused him to explode and he knew he couldn’t wait any longer. He slipped his hand from her and she moaned her disappointment as she arched her hips demandingly against his. Red nearly tore off his boxers as he shoved them down his waist and legs. Finally free, he grabbed hold of Lizzie’s hips as he levelled himself between her thighs. She watched him intently, her breath coming out in pants that mad her lips quiver.

Red rubbed against her, watching for any sign that this was not what she wanted. It would absolutely kill him to stop, but he would… _for her_ but instead Lizzie lifted her hips against him as she opened herself to him.

He lowered himself over Lizzie and took her mouth with his again as he slowly began to slide into her. His body was tense as he parted her inviting folds. Lizzie was so tight, so warm, and so inviting. It took every ounce of Red’s willpower not to thrust brutally forward and end his torture. Instead, he inched forward, his arms trembling from his weight. With a moan, he slowly shoved forward until he was buried to the hilt. Red didn’t move as he stared at her, ‘Are you alright?’

‘Mmm…yes,’ Lizzie murmured as her muscles eased around him. Red stroked her face as he leisurely reclaimed her mouth. She trembled beneath him when Red gradually withdrew before easing back in. He moved at a leisurely pace in and out of Lizzie, allowing her to get used to his invasion. Red’s whole body was taut as a bowstring as he forced himself to take it easy. It was the most strenuous thing he had ever done. He’d never felt anything as exquisitely tight and wet as Lizzie was. Never known such pleasure could exist but his willpower was rapidly disappearing when Lizzie began to move with him, her hips and body arching against his as she met each of his thrusts. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him ever deeper into her and her soft moans and eager reception were driving him quickly beyond the brink of control. He wanted to tell her to slow down, that he couldn’t restrain himself, but he was past the point of speech. Waves of pleasure washed over Red as he drove in and out of her.

Lizzie’s hands dug into his back as her body was pushed to a point that was almost painful. She had never known anything could feel like this, never even imagined how wonderful it would be, making love to Red. Her whole body was quivering as she neared her climax. Red thrust vigorously into her and finally pushed her over the edge. A cry tore from her mouth as her body exploded with unimaginable pleasure that swept through her in fierce waves. Her feminine muscles clenched around Red as the force of her climax ripped his from him. With a deep moan, he drove himself into the hilt and spilled everything he had into her.

Red almost collapsed on top of Lizzie but managed to catch himself in time. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and rolled so that she lay beside him. Her body was still trembling against his, her breath came in pants as she wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled into his neck. Red was unable to believe the force of the orgasm she had managed to rend from him as he held her. Never in his life had he felt anything so good. Never in his life had he expected to find someone like her. He kissed Lizzie’s cheek as his hands ran over her body, ‘I love you!’

‘I love you too!’ Lizzie’s breath was a mild breeze against his neck.

Anguish and pleasure crashed through Red in tangled waves. Until that moment, he hadn’t realized exactly how much he had needed Lizzie’s love and warmth. He pulled her tightly against his chest. He didn’t deserve her. He shouldn’t have her, but he was never ever going to let her go!

…

Red blinked lazily against the sunlight that filtered past the thick curtains. He groaned and rolled away from the light. Lizzie slept beside him, the blanket had been tossed aside to bare her shoulder and back. She was an amazingly tempting sight to wake up to. Unable to resist, Red kissed her shoulder as his hand tenderly caressed her breast. Lizzie instinctively arched into his touch. They had made love over and over again last night, but he still couldn’t get enough of her.

She stirred as her eyes flitted open. She blinked uncertainly, and then turned to Red. She smiled sleepily as she trailed her fingers over his chest, ‘Good morning,’ she whispered sleepily.

‘Morning!’

Red lowered his head to kiss her and Lizzie opened to him as their tongues lazily entwined together.

The loud banging on the door made them both jump though. Red muttered a curse as he lifted his mouth from Lizzie’s.

‘What?’ he demanded.

‘It’s time Red!’ Mr. Kaplan yelled.

Red glanced at his watch, ‘Give us ten minutes!’

‘Whatever,’ Mr. Kaplan mumbled as she walked away.

Red dropped his head against Lizzie’s tempting shoulder, ‘Sorry about that.’

Lizzie kissed his cheek and smiled. Red looked so different and in an instant she knew. There was a gleam of satisfaction in his brilliant eyes that instantly warmed her. She smiled slyly at him as her eyes twinkled mischievously…no matter what happened today; Red loved her and she loved him back! 


	4. Mr. Solomon Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Jon Bokenkamp & NBC; all rights reserved . This fanfic is a work of fiction. It details my own imagination. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, events, or locations is entirely coincidental.

Epilogue on Mr. Solomon (conclusion)

 

The ache inside me was growing rapidly and I could feel it spreading in a cold path throughout my body. If I would give in, I knew it would devour me completely. I couldn’t even close my eyes. If I did, I kept seeing an instant replay of Agnes’ birth and Lizzie’s passing. Both scenes flashed back and forth, caught forever in my mind. I cursed quietly and buried my face in my hands.

‘Raymond?’

Mr. Kaplan’s voice was soft. But it was the most welcome sound I’d ever heard. I stood, afraid to break down. Embarrassed, because if I did, I might cry and I had never cried in front of a woman, except my mother.

‘Lizzie…she’s—‘.

‘I know Raymond!’ Mr. Kaplan wrapped an arm around my shoulder and guided me to my bedroom, ‘And I am so sorry.’

‘I don’t know what happened. One moment she was alive and then…I couldn’t help her.’ And then I finally broke down. Mr. Kaplan let me to a chair, made me sit down and let me cry. It took a long time. My composure would return for a second or so and then a new wave of grief would break over me. Mr. Kaplan waited while I held my hands in front of my face and cried until I was out of breath. Finally, the tears stopped coming.

‘I’m okay n…now Kate,’ I said shakily.

‘You need some rest Raymond. Get some sleep and then we’ll discuss Elizabeth’s funeral in the morning.’

I clenched my jaw at the word funeral and wiped at my eyes as if this was all a bad dream, ‘I can’t believe it. Lizzie’s face looked so peaceful, so accepting; as if she was sleeping.’

Mr. Kaplan practically dragged me to my bed. She took off my shoes and pulled a blanket up to my chin.

‘How are you feeling?’

‘Empty…tired,’ I mumbled.

‘Just sleep Raymond. I’ll take care of everything,’ Mr. Kaplan said reassuring. I nodded but did not speak or open my eyes.

* * *

The next time, I opened my eyes, I was greeted by darkness. For a few moments, my mind was so clouded with confusion, I did not move. It was as if my memories had been washed away. I tried to concentrate but then it all flooded back in…and over me.

‘Li—.’ My lips parted but I couldn’t say her name. I was even struggling to breathe.

_Breathe._

_Not breathe._

_Why breathe_?

_There was nothing left to breathe for._

I lay dead still, straining my eyes but the room was too dark. Very gently, I edged my hand towards my holster. I drew out my Browning and very slowly raised the gun level with my head on the pillow. If I would pull the trigger, it would all be over in a second. No more ache. No more sadness. No more…Agnes?

I groaned, physically pained by the idea that little girl had to grow up without a mother. If I committed suicide…who could protect her? Tom? He was no good…

I dropped the gun to the floor and sat upright.

* * *

It only took me a few hours to drive over to the Chinese Dens in Washington. When I got to my destination, the place I was looking for was in total darkness. Only a few dim lights could be seen in a few of the second and third floor windows. I entered and the hallway stank of opium odours. I started up the worn steps which seemed to give ever so slightly under my weight. I had never been a great partaker of opium but all I now craved was oblivion. An old Chinese lady with a round strong face motioned me inside a small room, ‘Long time no see…Mr. Red.’

I nodded, sat down on the small bunk bed and watched how she prepared the pipe. She handed it to me and without hesitation, I took a long puff, held the smoke, released it, and said, ‘Thank you Mai Ling…that’ll do for now!’

_My eyes were closed and I almost couldn’t feel my tired groggy limbs. Something soft was touching my arm and I felt a light sheet covering most of my body. Someone’s warm hand was holding mine with a firm but gentle grip. I moved my fingers a little and the hand’s grip tightened a bit. I also tightened my grip on the hand, and then a familiar voice rang through the darkness._

_‘Red…are you OK?’_

_I thought my heart skipped a beat and I slowly opened my eyes. There she was, sitting next to my bunk bed and looking perfect as always. I sat up and pulled her to me._

_‘Lizzie!’_

_A strange noise left my throat alarming her. She pulled away to look at my face, ‘Red…what’s wrong?’ I just stared at her, ‘I thought you were dead,’ I said to her in a sort of robot tone, ‘…You gave birth to Agnes and then you—.’_

_Lizzie tilted her head slightly to the left and put her index finger to my mouth, stopping my words._

_‘I am not dead,’ she softly said while she lightly caressed my cheek._

_‘Thank God, Lizzie,’ I pulled her into my arms and held her while my hands tenderly caressed her back._

_‘Lizzie, I love you!’ The words tumbled out of my mouth like boulders, awkward and clumsy but the relief, I felt was immense. She just had to know. A silence emerged._

_‘I really love you and I cannot imagine my life without you!’ I said again, strengthened by my confession. Lizzie smiled and met my gaze tentatively._

_‘I love you too…Raymond!’_

_My heart swelled in my chest and tears pricked at my eyes. Our gazes locked and this time, her eyes shimmered too!_

_‘I am so thankful for you Raymond.’ She reached for my hand. ‘Thank you for waking me up!’_

I awoke with a jolt, looking around the room frantically, trying to get my bearings. I was still at the Opium den, with Mai Ling standing over me.

‘Mr. Red…Is everything alright?’

I narrowed my eyes and sat up, ‘I want another one…NOW,’ I said while I reached for the opium pipe. I handed it to the old Chinese woman and with a nod of her head, she prepared the pipe the way she had probably done it a hundred times before. Heating the ball of opium paste on the end of a needle over the lamp, then spreading the softened paste in the bowl of the pipe and inverting it over a flame until it vaporized. She handed the pipe to me and I inhaled slowly until I could take in no more than I exhaled through my nose. That was the good thing about the stuff; no waiting around for something to happen. Relief was almost immediate. I closed my eyes and felt the blood in my veins go warm and all my muscles relaxed.

_When I opened my eyes again, Lizzie stood next to me, dressed in a red satin kimono, a gentle smile and a look of tenderness on her face. After what seemed an eternity, she tilted her head to one side and said, ‘I want you to show me your love Raymond!’ As she said that, she leaned into me. I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer toward me. It was an involuntary response. I didn’t even know I’d done it until I saw my hand on the other side of her waist. She turned to me and kissed me on the cheek. And then she slowly slid her mouth over mine. She shifted her body, and the next thing I knew, she was facing me, sitting on my lap, straddling my legs, and we were kissing each other with open mouths. In my fantasies, Lizzie had always been tender and submissive but now, I was completely under her power. I just closed my eyes and surrendered to her completely. Somewhere during all that excitement, her Kimono came loose because I felt her breasts rubbing against me. I opened my eyes to look at them. They were firm and her nipples were taut. The feeling of them pressed against my bare chest was so stimulating; I closed my eyes again and pressed my lips to her open mouth. The rest of our clothes seemed to disappear, though I had no recollection of how it happened, and I could finally run my hands over all of her. I pulled her with me as I shifted from a sitting position, so I was now lying on my back on the bunk bed with Lizzie lying on top of me. She grounded her pelvis against mine and I could feel my body responding to hers. My entire body was excited and the sensation was so real that no fantasy could ever compare to it. We both knew what was going to happen next; we were going to make love until we were both sweaty and exhausted. I rolled over, careful not to crush her, and reluctantly pulled my mouth away from hers. Holding my body above her, I rubbed my manhood against the warmth of her opening. Lizzie’s eyes were shut and her lip was between her teeth. I bent down and tenderly kissed her, pushing my hips forward as I carefully stretched her. I thrust forward, slowly pushing her folds aside. Lizzie gasped, clasping her fingers around my forearms. She whimpered as I fully entered her._

_God, Lizzie…you’re tight,’ I brought out on a strangled gasp. I pressed my forehead to hers and stilled until she no longer felt the tight fit of having me inside her. Her fingers finally relaxed against my arms and when her breath shuddered, I plied her with kisses. I began to move in and out but at a slow pace. Lizzie tried to speak, but words failed her as she let out a strangled cry. Dear God, what was I doing to her? How was it possible we both could live through something exquisite as this? As I gradually quickened my pace, Lizzie arched her back and called out my name. She clutched around me in spasms, her body trembling uncontrollably. Each time, I thrust deeper; she contracted, shuddering on an endless moan. She clutched at my shoulders as her shattering orgasm consumed her entirely. I took her mouth once, twice, in between her gasps and my moans. I mumbled something inaudible about making love before I rested my head against her shoulder and thrust myself home, climaxing with a strangled groan._

The groan that awoke me had been real and I shuddered while a powerful orgasm ripped through me. When I looked down, my hand was still tightly wrapped around my manhood and white creamy semen was coating the tip of it and my right hand. Then I recalled my delusion and my face flamed when I realized that I had simply masturbated and ejaculated all over myself. I cringed involuntarily. What the hell was I doing? Lizzie was gone and I would never see her again, let alone confess and show my love to her. I rose from the bed and got to my feet, my body stiff and tense with pain. I looked down onto the table and grabbed the pipe. The tobacco was already to ashes but a small residue of the opium was still burning. I put the pipe between my lips and inhaled deeply, but the effect of the drug was not enough anymore so I yelled, ‘MAI LING!’

It was seven days later when I finally gave up on the pipe and left the Opium den.

* * *

I knocked softly and the door opened almost immediately but Mr. Kaplan kind of looked surprised to see me.

‘Where have you been Raymond?’ She asked.

_Was I imagining it, or did she look nervous_?

‘That’s not important,’ I said, while I tried to suppress the slight waver in my voice.

‘Do you want me to call Dembé?’ she asked.

‘No…no,’ I said while I tried to sound casual, ‘I’ll only stay for a little while!’

Mr. Kaplan frowned but watched my every move as I paced around the living room.

‘Come with me Raymond?’

I followed her into the kitchen where she bustled around, putting the kettle on and fetching some biscuits, putting them on the table.

‘You should call Dembé, Raymond…He is worried sick after you disappeared when Lizzie died so suddenly!’ She looked at me as she said this, eyes worried. I took a deep breath as I looked at her not quite sure where to begin. ‘I had some strange dreams, Kate…about Lizzie. She came to me!’

Mr. Kaplan paled as I spoke.

‘Kate, I need to know what happened to her. Why did she die...? I am afraid I cannot live without her! I loved her!’

Mr. Kaplan’s mouth set into a firm, thin line as she spoke, ‘You should have been honest with her, Raymond. You’re partially respons _—_ ’.

I interrupted Kate, ‘I went to see that doctor today Kate…He told me something. Something about drugs. I need to know what happened Kate. Please?’

Mr. Kaplan sighed and sat down opposite me at the small wooden table. ‘Have a biscuit dear,’ she pushed the plate towards me.

‘This might not be easy for you to hear Raymond.’

I picked up one of the biscuits but the sudden knot in my stomach stopped me from eating. Mr. Kaplan stared off into the distance. Then she looked at me and smiled, taking my hand into hers.

‘I am so sorry Raymond but I see what this is doing to you and because I love you, I will tell you the truth!’

I felt a shiver of ice run down my spine at her choice of words so I looked deeply into her eyes, ‘What is it Kate?’

I heard a door open and when I turned around, my heart skipped a beat. My throat was dry and I had no words, nothing to say. My chair made a scraping sound as I pushed it back with my legs in a hurry to get to her.

She walked right into my arms. I could feel her heart beat against my chest. Her breathing was fast and strong. I held her tight. I held her so tight, I couldn’t pull any closer. I held on for dear life.

I held on to…Lizzie!


End file.
